My Secret Music Box
by XxMischeifManagedxX
Summary: Taylor Swift/ harry Potter parodies of T Swift songs! Better than it sounds! R and R!;D
1. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS OR HARRY POTTER! I just own this xDIt's like a parody THIS IS ALL NEXT GEN BTW! (So Lily's Lily Luna Potter :D )**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>Its the morning of your very first day<br>you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>It's your fifth year and you're gonna be here  
>for the next two years in this school hoping one of those seventh year boys will wink at you and say<br>you know I haven't seen you around, before 

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>you're gonna believe them<br>and when you're fifteen  
>feeling like there nothing to figure out<br>well count to ten, take it in  
>this is life before who you're gonna be<br>fifteen 

You sit in class next to a redhead named Lily  
>and soon enough you're best friends<br>laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>we'll be out of here as soon as we can<br>and then you're on your very first date and he's got a broom  
>and you're feeling like flying<br>and Lily's waiting up and you think he's the one  
>and you're dancing round your room when the night end<br>when the night ends 

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
>you're gonna believe them<br>when you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>makes your head spin round but<br>in your life you'll do greater than dating the boy on the Quiddich team  
>but I didn't know it at fifteen <p>

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<br>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>but I realized some bigger dreams of mine <p>

And Lily gave everything she had to a boy  
>who changed his mind and we both cried <p>

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>you're gonna believe them<br>and when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>I've found that time can heal most anything<br>and you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen <p>

Youre very first day  
>take a deep breath girl<br>take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.


	2. Mine

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS OR HARRY POTTER! I just own this xDIt's like a parody THIS IS ALL NEXT GEN BTW! **

**James Sirius Potter/ Alessia Robinson (my OC :D)**

You were in Hogwarts working part time dating girls  
>Left a large town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts <p>

I say can you believe it?  
>As we're lying near the fire<br>The moment I could see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now <p>

Do you remember we were sitting there by the Black Lake?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine <p>

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a diary of my thoughts in your dorm<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes <p>

But we got the NEWTs to do  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about <p>

Do you remember we were sitting there by the Black Lake?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine <p>

Do you remember all the castle lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine <p>

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me to the Common Room 

Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone <p>

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the Black Lake  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine <p>

Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine <p>

Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now<p> 


	3. Teardrops on my Guitar

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS OR HARRY POTTER! I just own this xDIt's like a parody THIS IS ALL NEXT GEN BTW! **

**Louis Weasley/Annie ( my OC) (ps. Louis's nickname's gonna be 'Lou' k)**

Lou looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be <p>

I bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without <p>

Lou talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me <p>

He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night <p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my Nimbus  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the my mind I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do <p>

Lou walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be <p>

She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful blue eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause <p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my Nimbus  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in my mind I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do <p>

So I fly to my dorm alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight <p>

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my Nimbus  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in my mind I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do <p>

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into <p>

Lou looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<p>

**A/N The Nimbus is supposed to be her broomstick, K? R and R please!**


	4. Love Story

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS OR HARRY POTTER! I just own this xDIt's like a parody THIS IS ALL NEXT GEN BTW! **

**Alice Longbottom II (Neville's daughter) and Daniel Flint (A Slytherin)**

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a platform in autumn air 

See the pets  
>See the trollies, the people<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know <p>

That you were Romeo, you were skipping pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on a staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said <p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes <p>

So I sneak out to the Forest to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this school for a little while <p>

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said <p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes 

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh 

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you at the graduation, and I said <p>

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring <p>

And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<p> 


	5. Mary's Song

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS OR HARRY POTTER! I just own this xDIt's like a parody THIS IS ALL NEXT GEN BTW! **

**Victoire and Teddy**

She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights'

'And my daddy used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love<br>And my maman smiled and rolled her eyes'

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the beach near the backyard trees  
>Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one mile wide  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And my daddy used to joke about the two of us  
>They never believed we would really fall in love<br>And my maman smiled and rolled her eyes  
>And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'<p>

Take me back to the creek near the place called home  
>Two A.M, riding in your Ford<br>And all I knew, was you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my

A few years ago had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>Then you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>The whole town came and y maman cried<br>You said, 'I do' and I did too

Take me home when we met so many years before  
>We will rock our babies on the very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I

When I'll be 87 you'll be 89  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh, my, my, my


	6. You belong with me

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS OR HARRY POTTER! I just own this xDIt's like a parody THIS IS ALL NEXT GEN BTW! **

**Albus Severus Potter/ OC/ Ravenclaw chick (lol) **

You're on talkin' with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do 

I'm in the dorm, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do 

But she wears short skirts, I wear long cloaks  
>She's Quiddich Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time <p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me 

Walking down the stairs with you and your worn-out broom  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a table bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy? <p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole school  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? <p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Quiddich Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time <p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me 

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me 

Oh, I remember you flying to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me <p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me 

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me 

You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<p> 


	7. I'd lie

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS OR HARRY POTTER! I just own this xDIt's like a parody THIS IS ALL NEXT GEN BTW! **

**Hugo Weasley/ Sera (my OC- read IWITS :D)**

I don't think that compartment seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about last night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes <p>

He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs and <p>

I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
>He loves to argue, born on the twenty-first<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie <p>

He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? <p>

He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
>He loves to argue, born on the twenty-first<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie <p>

He stands there then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breathe for you 

He'd never tell you but he can play chess  
>I think he can see through everything but my heart<br>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
>So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle <p>

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors blue  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

**A/N I have no idead when Hugo's BDay is so I'm probably wrong **


End file.
